


Сказки Дж-15-8

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеи - планеты. Джаред периодически любит направлять свои радиоволны вглубь космоса и трепаться с кем-то случайным. И однажды до него доходят радиоволны Дженсена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки Дж-15-8

**Author's Note:**

> Написано из-за/для silver river
> 
> **Предупреждение:** не ищите физических, астрономических и других (не)точностей - это сказка, я всё выдумала :)

Второе солнце снова скрылось за первым, а третье всё так же дулось на прошлую шутку. Ещё сто пятнадцать тысяч оборотов тоски и одиночества. «Трудно быть планетой», - вздохнул про себя Дж-а-ред, пыхнув вулканами на экваторе. Монотонное гудение старого Дж-и-ма было неимоверно скучным, и Дж-а-ред знал, если затеять с ним беседу, как минимум половину из оставшихся оборотов тоски-и-одиночества ему придётся выслушивать правила хорошего тона каждой уважающей себя планеты в сравнении с возмутительным поведением «нахального юнца». Передёрнув плитами и хихикнув от щекотки из-за образовавшегося нового материка, Дж-а-ред решил погуглить в пространство. Он называл это так потому, что, направляя радиоволны за пределы видимости, его магма издавала звук, похожий на ритмичное «гуг-г-гл, гуг-г-гл, гуг-г-л».  
«Спою-ка я», - решил он про себя. Дж-е-не-вьев не услышит, а значит, и ругаться не станет. Всё равно она на полсотни тысяч оборотов за Вторым утянулась.  
Но слова почему-то не ложились на волну, получалось какое-то бессмысленное и ужасно печальное мурлыканье. Дж-а-ред почувствовал, как Дж-и-м рядом с ним стал гудеть потише, а далёкий Дж-ей-сон громко хмыкнул: Дж-ей-сон отлично пел, это вся система знала (даже новенький Дж-а-ред уже успел убедиться), и всегда необидно подтрунивал над руладами, выводимыми Дж-а-редом. Потому что у последнего слух был не ахти.  
«Чего грустишь, А-ред?» - пробасил Дж-е-фф, третья планета от Первого солнца, планета-гигант. Всегда хмурый из-за плотной атмосферы, на самом деле, он был очень добродушным и очень любил свои спутники. Особенно мелкого Августина.  
«Дж-е-не-вьев скрылась со Вторым, а Третье ещё дуется», - честно рассказал Дж-а-ред, настраиваясь на поболтать с Дж-е-ффом на его частотах. Это было сложновато, но Дж-а-ред старался.  
«Извини, чувак, не выйдет – Августин поворачивается, хочу его научить управлять приливами. А то совсем обленился мальчишка», - извиняясь, пошуршал грозовыми облаками Дж-е-фф.  
«Ладно, я тогда ещё погуглю», - снова пыхнул любимым вулканом Дж-а-ред.  
Дж-е-фф добродушно хохотнул – его забавлял молодняк, он говорил, что на своём веку трёх повидал, но Дж-а-ред, четвёртый новичок в системе Дж-15-8, по его заверениям, был самым потешным. Дж-а-ред не обижался на подтрунивания, он знал, что его тут любят.

Прошло тринадцать оборотов, с тех пор как Дж-а-ред начал петь. Дж-и-м попытался подбодрить его, но Дж-а-ред никак не ответил, во-первых, сильно увлёкся своей грустной бессловесной песней, а во-вторых, опасался, что Дж-и-м начнёт его поучать. На четырнадцатый оборот он вдруг понял, что его волна наткнулась на что-то большое и незнакомое ему.  
«Ты кто?» - спросил он, прерывая песню. Но незнакомец ему не ответил, неспешно двигаясь в том же направлении, что и А-ред. Тот повторил свой вопрос – безрезультатно. Дж-а-ред нахмурился, нагоняя с севера тучи, и начал поливать себя дождиком. Хоть какое развлечение.  
На пятнадцатый оборот он снова начал петь, специально направляя волны в сторону незнакомца, как бы невзначай ощупывая его волнами, пытаясь его себе вообразить. Судя по всему, молчун был примерно его размеров, только чуть поменьше. На нём было много ровной поверхности и, кажется, была атмосфера. Дж-а-реду было страшно интересно узнать о нём побольше, но Дж-е-фф был занят, Дж-и-м снова ушёл в себя, сосредоточенно прогревая свою пустынную поверхность, а с Дж-ей-соном ему говорить не хотелось.  
На семнадцатом обороте он чуть не соскочил с орбиты от внезапной ответной волны.  
«А ты кто?» - спрашивал его незнакомец. Он приятно звучал, его волны были густыми и плавными.  
«Я Дж-а-ред, недавно родился. Мне грустно, поэтому я пою», - немного смущаясь, представился Дж-а-ред.  
«Почему ты грустишь, Дж-а-ред?»  
«Моя подруга скрылась на несколько сотен оборотов, а мой друг, Третье, ещё дуется на меня а прошлую шутку», - торопливо признался Дж-а-ред, аккуратно расправляя тектонические морщинки, потому что незнакомец его с любопытством ощупывал.  
«Понятно. А меня зовут Дж-е-нс, я седьмая от Первого планета, тоже появился недавно. Мне не бывает скучно, потому что…» - волна вдруг прекратилась, и Дж-а-ред встрепенулся, забыв про морщинки, которые снова начали собираться – кажется, он незаметно для самого себя образовывал единый материк. Он подумал об этом вскользь, направив своё внимание на поиски своего нового друга – в том, что Дж-е-нс станет его другом, он и не сомневался даже.  
«Дж-е-нс? ДЖ-Е-НС?!»  
«Да сейчас он появится, не ори», - ворчливо отозвался Дж-ей-сон, занятый отглаживанием поверхности своего нового маленького спутника.  
«Что, что с ним такое, почему он исчез, что-то случилось?» - затараторил в волнении Дж-а-ред. Когда он только появился, на систему напали космические мушки и уничтожили одну из дальних планет. Дж-а-ред не видел этого и не знал погибшего, но до него долетели осколки, два из которых так и остались таскаться за Дж-а-редом. Он назвал их Сэди и Хёрли, но они были молчаливые, и это временами угнетало Дж-а-реда. Теперь он беспокоился всякий раз, когда кто-то из соседей внезапно пропадал – боялся, что и с ними может случиться что-то плохое.  
«Полюса меняет», - бросил Дж-ей-сон.  
«Зачем?» - оторопел А-ред. Он ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то менял полюса.  
«Атмосферный он».  
«Но Дж-е-фф тоже атмосферный, а полюса не меняет, так зачем тогда…»  
«Я обитаемый», - сообщил Дж-е-нс, возникая так же внезапно, как и исчез.  
Дж-а-ред изумился настолько, что снова забыл поддерживать трещину в своём единственном океане, и она расползлась ещё шире. Спохватившись, он небрежно дёрнул плитой, подтягивая дырку, и спросил:  
«А кто, кто на тебе живёт? Их много?»  
«Н-нет, - кажется, Дж-е-нс засмущался. – Пока только микроорганизмы. Поэтому мне и приходится менять полюса. Чтобы они, ну, прогревались».  
«О-о-о», - восхищённо протянул А-ред и почтительно помолчал.  
«А почему ты раньше молчал?»  
«Мы не совпадали циклами. Мне Дж-ей-сон так сказал».  
«Ясно. А как ты выглядишь?»  
«Ну… На мне четыре континента, шесть океанов, два циклона и много зелени…»  
«О-о-о, - снова протянул Дж-а-ред. – Должно быть, ты очень красивый!»  
Дж-е-нс завибрировал волнами.  
«Спасибо. А как выглядишь ты?»  
«Э-э-э… Я… Ну, я ещё нестабильный. – Признаваться в этом всамделишной атмосферной планете было почему-то неловко. – Сейчас на мне один огромный океан и, кажется, уже один материк. Но мне ещё щекотно, так что, видимо, надолго оно в таком состоянии не задержится».  
«А ты вращайся помедленнее», - посоветовал вдруг Дж-е-нс.  
«Зачем?»  
«Плиты двигаться так быстро не будут, во-первых. Прогреешься – это во-вторых…»  
«Не-е, - хихикнул Дж-а-ред, - насчёт прогреться – это не ко мне…»  
«Ему, наоборот, остыть надо», - вклинился вдруг Дж-и-м.  
«Но тогда тоже надо замедлиться», - возразил Дж-е-нс.  
«А я, думаешь, не говорил ему о том?»  
«Дж-и-м, почему ты ничего не рассказывал о нём?» - упрекнул Дж-а-ред.  
«А ты не расспрашивал. Я говорил, что у нас есть обитаемая планета со странной орбитой, но ты не слушал – пытался научить один из своих астероидов очередной команде», - хмыкнул Дж-и-м и снова принялся равномерно гудеть.  
«Дж-а-ред?»  
«Ур-р?»  
Дж-е-нс захихикал.  
«Что такое «ур-р»? Сам придумал?»  
«Ага, - чуть-чуть гордясь, отозвался Дж-а-ред. – Что?»  
«Кажется, ты сможешь меня увидеть…» - поток был слабым, Дж-а-ред два уловил.  
«По... почему ты так считаешь?» - осторожно спросил он.  
«У меня странная орбита. По моим расчётам, меня подтягивает к себе Эрик…»  
«Кто?» - удивился Дж-а-ред.  
«Первый».  
«А-а-а…»  
«Короче… Он к себе притягивает, и, в общем, кажется, мы… у нас… совпадёт орбита…»  
«К-когда?» - Дж-а-ред боялся поверить в это.  
«Через триста пятьдесят-триста шестьдесят тысяч оборотов…»  
Они помолчали.  
«А надолго?» - спросил, наконец, Дж-а-ред. Он и хотел, и не хотел знать ответ.  
«Я ещё не умею считать до стольких миллионов…»

Дж-а-ред замедлил ход. Он не знал, что сказать, но радовался так, что услышала половина системы.


End file.
